The invention is directed to a multi-link suspension system that can be used to convert a MacPherson strut suspension system to a multi-link arrangement.
MacPherson strut systems have been utilized for many years for suspension systems for vehicles. The MacPherson strut functions as the upper locating member for the wheel upright in the suspension system. The MacPherson strut has a suspension strut, a shock absorber and a spring fashioned into one element. The first end of the MacPherson strut attaches to the wheel upright and the second end attaches to the frame of the vehicle. The MacPherson strut is usually positioned in a substantially vertical alignment and it provides most of the control of the movement of the upper section of the wheel upright. The MacPherson strut arrangement has the advantage of providing a compact suspension arrangement for the upper section of the wheel upright. In some applications, the MacPherson strut arrangement does not provide a sufficient range of motion for the upper portion of the wheel upright to maximize the handling potential of the vehicle. In particular, the MacPherson strut arrangement does not provide the desired level of camber gain in wheel bump and vehicle roll required for high performance suspension applications. The present invention provides a multi-link suspension system for controlling the position of the upper section of the wheel upright while still allowing the shock absorber and vehicle spring to be retained in their original location. The multi-link suspension system can also accommodate the articulation angular displacement of the shock absorber and spring necessary to enhance the handling characteristics of the vehicle.